


Shut Up

by ozuttly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, M/M, This is really dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/pseuds/ozuttly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's pissed off and doesn't want to hear excuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

Jean didn’t know what he was expecting his first kiss to be like. There were all of the dumb teenaged fantasies, of course, of Mikasa coming to him in the middle of the night, dressed in a sparkling gown as she confessed her undying love to him and gently pressed their lips together. But he’d never put any thought into how it might /actually/ happen. 

Shoved against the side of the boys’ barracks, with an infuriated Eren Jaeger pressed up against his chest was not exactly how he would have thought that things would go. 

"You’re a fucking idiot," Eren hissed, rage in his eyes, and Jean bit his lower lip because he couldn’t exactly deny it. He /was/ an idiot; he’d almost gotten himself eaten, all because he was trying to be a hero. And wasn’t that ironic? Jean Kirchstein, the man who had watched his friends die during the battle of Trost, had gone into a panic and almost gotten himself killed because he was trying to protect /Eren Jaeger/. 

It was like a bad joke. 

"No, seriously, Jean. You are such an idiot, it drives me crazy. Why did you think that throwing yourself in front of me like some kind of dramatic hero was a GOOD IDEA?" Eren was still going, and Jean didn’t blame him. He could feel the other boy’s fists tight against the collar of his jacket, and he flinched as Eren shoved him back once more. "Did you think I’d be happy if you died to save me? Did you think you were being cool or something? Do you think I can’t hold my own, or that I want more people dying for my sake?"

Eren’s voice sounded like it was going to crack, so Jean reached up and granbed his forearms, shaking his head as he bit his lip. 

"No! I mean, it’s not—" He was cut off as Eren’s face literally crashed into his, and he yelped as their teeth clacked together painfully, noses bumping and he thinks his lower lip is bleeding now. Eren pulled away with an equally pained noise, and Jean felt like he missed something very important. "What the fuck?!" 

Eren was rubbing his sore nose, still pressed close to Jean’s body as he glared up at the other boy. 

"You were gonna say something stupid, like you just wanted to protect me, so I was gonna shut you up before you got the chance," He explained, clearly regretting his decision. Jean felt his cheeks turn pink as he tried to push Eren away, more than a little embarrassed (and confused) that Eren Jaeger’s first instinct to ‘shut somebody up’ was to kiss them. 

"I was still talking! And you practically bit me!" he complained, hoping that getting angry would hide the embarrassment clear on his features. "You’re the worst kisser ever." 

Eren, ever indignant, glared and puffed out his chest (causing it to rub against Jean’s in a way that, now that he looked at the situation from a new light, did things he definitely did not want to think about) at the accusation. 

"Screw you! I’m a great kisser, you were the one who messed it up!" Upon realizing what he said, though, Eren’s cheeks flushed red as well. "And it wasn’t like an actual kiss! I already told you it was to shut you up!" 

Jean glowered, but he couldn’t actually bring himself to argue about it any further. And he had to admit, that while he had been surprised, he wasn’t actually disgusted. On the contrary…

"Hmph! You are too a bad kisser!" He countered. "I bet if you kissed me again it would be just as bad." 

Eren opened his mouth to respond to that, but then paused, as though a realization hit him. He stared dumbly for a second, but then the slightest of competitive smiles came to his face as he leaned in once more. 

"Fine. You’re on."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my wonderful friend Lina as a birthday gift. I decided to share it here, too.


End file.
